ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Way Back
The Way Back is the tenth and final episode of the sixth season of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, as well as the sixty-fourth overall in the series. Official Description Plot As Nya must prepare for the wedding, Jay looks on while Kai thanks the members of Jay's team, unsure of how to repay them: Skylor says they owe her one while Ronin asks for money as a reward, much to everyone's annoyance. Jay cuts in and reminds them of their current situation: he still has his last wish, but Kai says since they don't have the Tiger Widow venom, so they need to make it count and they head to the temple. Lloyd, however, points out that Nadakhan's power will diminish once he's defeated, which Sensei Wu realizes will cause Djinjago's fall and Ninjago's destruction. He tells the ninja to stop the wedding and Nadakhan while he and the others go back down to Ninjago to prepare for the worst. With the Sword of Souls in hand, Jay leads them on while the others take a jet down. Arriving at Yang's Haunted Temple, the Ninja are ambushed by Cyren and a few Sky Pirates. Meanwhile, Nadakhan and Nya's wedding begins, with Clancee hurriedly rushing through the ceremony in order to finish it in time. Using Spinjitzu, the ninja make it past the barricaded doors and Jay makes his objection in time, cancelling the djinn's plot... until he forces Clancee to use his final wish to make the ceremony already complete. Furious at his trickery, Jay attempts his wish in response, but Nadakhan seals his mouth with a piece of metal, claiming he no longer follows the rules, before proceeding to make Nya unconscious and summon several clones of himself, ordering them to attack. Even as the ninja are forced to flee, Clancee, having a change of heart, tells them the location of the Tiger Widow venom. Nadakhan, enraged, demands why Clancee betrayed him, prompting the latter to confront him over his selfishness and confirming his planned mutiny. Nadakhan rages he was always grateful for his crew's loyalty and devotion, although confirming his real intent, and proceeds to banish Clancy, Doubloon, and Monkey Wretch to separate realms. A fearful Flintlocke and Dogshank manage to hide and escape. Escaping through Djinjago, the ninja are rescued by the two pirates, who seek to stop their captain and avenge their comrades. Hijacking the Misfortune's Keep, they use several sky mines to destroy the clones, before planning their next course of action. Jay, removing the metal with help from Zane, manages to retrieve the Tiger Widow Venom by Clancee's instructions, and explains his formulated plan at hand: having Flintlocke shoot the djinn with the venom from afar, so the Ninja can do the rest. When the former first-mate comments his inability to shoot straight, the Blue Ninja points out his inability was only interpretation on Nadakhan's part: in the end, Nadakhan's powers were limited in that he had to solely rely on his victims to accomplish his wishes; simply, the ability came from its rightful owner. Realizing this, Flintlocke, through willpower, finally undoes Lloyd's wish and regains his aiming skills. Encouraged, the ninja decide to distract Nadakhan while Flintlocke shoots the Djinn with the venom dart from afar. Meanwhile, recovering from the brief skirmish, Nadakhan wishes for Dilara to be brought back to life, using Nya's slumbering form as an avatar, and the pirate's soul takes control of Nya's body. The two lovers joyously reunite, until the djinn 'king' notices his ship has been commandeered by Jay. The ninja, along with Flintlocke and Dogshank, fend off the Sky Pirates, before finally crashing the Misfortune's Keep into the Haunted Temple, destroying it and sending the airship plummeting into the Endless Ocean below, destroying it. Jumping off in time, the Ninja confront Nadakhan and Dilara the Haunted Temple's courtyard. From afar, Flintlocke, having hijacked a Raid Zeppelin, prepares to take aim. The Ninja clash with Nadakhan and Dilara, but Nadakhan uses his wishes to give himself the power to turn others to gold statues. The ninja manage to evade his enriching power by interpreting to be elsewhere rather the attack site, but soon all but Jay is left. However, even as Nadakhan and Dilara gloat over their victory, Flintlocke fires the dart, poisoning Nadakhan and wounding him. As a result, his magic dissipates, causing several parts of Djinjago to fall onto Ninjago below, causing untold destruction. Additionally, Dilara's soul is released from Nya's body, freeing her, and the ninja are turned back to normal. Jay uses his chance to make his final wish, but finds himself struggling to say it. Then he is interrupted by a horrifying sight: a drop of venom had touched Nya, poisoning her. Nadakhan, exhausted, gloats over the lose-lose dilemma: if Jay wishes for Nadakhan to be a mortal, Nya will die; likewise, if Jay wishes for Nya to be healed, Nadakhan will recover from the venom and go on to become unstoppable. Even as the Ninja watch in horror and Flintlocke and Dogshank weep, Nya says to Jay that he will always have her even in tragedy before going unconscious. A broken-hearted Jay grieves over the loss, oblivious to a wounded and enraged Nadakhan attempts to strike him from behind using a discarded sword. However, in his grief, Jay quietly releases his anguish in one simple wish: that Nya had taken his hand on the same day the Teapot of Tyrahn was found, except for the teapot to never be found by anyone. Paralyzed by the purity of his wish, and unable to twist Jay's words thanks to the venom, Nadakhan grants Jay's wish. Even as time reverses, with events flashing by Jay's eyes, he suddenly arrives back at the rooftop from Episode 55. With him and Nya remembering what had happened, the two graciously take each others' hands through Airjitzu, with a bemused Dareth remarking on what he missed, and the ninja content with the reconciliation between the two. Eventually, all of Ninjago is broadcasted on screens of the union of the Water and Lightning Ninjas as the two kiss. Meanwhile, at Stiix, Clouse--a ghost again--stumbles across the Teapot of Tyrahn, but is unable to retrieve it due to being spotted and chased off by the citizens. As the teapot is meanwhile buried under scrapmetal and trash and shipped out of Stixx to be junked, a broadcast screen nearby shows Jay and Nya kissing in their embrace. Cast *Clancee - Ian James Corlett *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Dilara - Kathleen Barr *Dogshank - Nicole Oliver *Echo Zane - Brent Miller *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Soto - Alan Marriott *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Ninjago *Djinjago *Stiix Notes *This episode marks the return of Jay and Nya's relationship *The episode's name was revealed on Cartoon Network's website. *This is the first time Dilara "appears" and speaks, but only due to Nadakhan's wishing. *Clancee apparently showed a sense of admiration for the Blue Ninja, particularly his devotion and endurance. He first showed this in "My Dinner with Nadakhan" in which he freely spoke about himself and introduced the rest of the crew, and even complimented him after the 'Scrap n' Tap' round, bringing the eyepatch as a gift of being accepted into the crew. This may be the reason why the Serpentine told him about the venom's whereabouts, and his turning against Nadakhan. *Jay wore his eyepatch again while attacking Nadakhan, probably to signify his prompting to make his future happen and not because of an injury. However, since he made his final wish, he has no reason to wear one unless he obtains it some other way. *The reason why Nadakhan reacted the way he did upon hearing Jay's final wish may be due to its implications: since the rules of wish-making were broken because of the wedding, this was carried over to all other wishes, including Jay's; and since this wish was "said from the heart" as Lloyd had advised, Nadakhan could not circumvent the magnified selflessness. Therefore, the djinn may have realized Jay's affection was pure and true, and thus gave him exactly what he wanted. *Unlike other times which he stuttered in his speech, this is the first time Clancee did not stutter at all while confronting Nadakhan. This could be because of confidence in speaking his mind. *This episode marks the second time the Ninja have altered Ninjago's timeline, the first time was in "Wrong Place, Wrong Time." **This, however, is far more major due to the fact that it removes an entire season from having happened, unlike "Wrong Place, Wrong Time" in which only removed the Mega Weapon from the timeline. **Even though the Ninja altered the timeline, only Jay and Nya remember the events that happened before the alteration. Gallery Category:2016 Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Skybound